


Floodgates

by TheHaughtSeat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is sappy as shit, and utterly filthy too, physics defying sex in a hammock, porn picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaughtSeat/pseuds/TheHaughtSeat
Summary: The floodgates have opened.OrThe one where they defy physics in a hammock.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	Floodgates

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how their first “I love you”s could have gone. Set whenever you think that would have happened.
> 
> Let’s get sappy!

The hammock swung gently as sunlight shone through the leaves in small patches, highlighting the dips and curves Waverly’s fingers traced over her girlfriend’s skin. Nudging open Nicole’s unbuttoned shirt, her mouth followed the path of her hands, an aimless trail of lazy kisses left in their wake accompanied by Nicole’s sighs of pleasure. 

It was one of those days where she just couldn’t get enough of her lover; hugs, kisses, touches, skin on skin. But Nicole had come over with a basket full of homemade food and a smile and asked if she wanted to have a picnic out under the only few trees on the homestead, far enough away from the house for some semblance of privacy.

Waverly agreed it was an absolutely gorgeous day for it, but that didn’t stop the need that simmered just under her skin throughout their lunch and when Nicole pulled out a nylon hammock barely big enough for two, it was the perfect excuse to get closer.

Slowly, Waverly made her way back up to Nicole’s throat with open-mouthed kisses, savoring each one as she went, Nicole’s hands continually stroking through Waverly’s hair. She buried her face into her neck and breathed deeply, wanting to be completely enveloped by her with all her senses. Her embrace. Her sweet smell. Her flavor…

She was more than a little drunk on Nicole.

It made her bold.

“I wanna taste you,” she husked in Nicole’s ear before nipping it lightly, eliciting a deep moan from the redhead.

“Should we pack up and -” Nicole started to ask, voice breathy, before Waverly cut her off.

“No,” she said before she could stop to consider if it was a good idea. But right now she couldn’t think straight so she’d just trust Nicole to decide if it was.

Nicole locked eyes with her, raising one eyebrow as her mouth slowly turned up in a devilish smile and, _oh shit she was agreeing to it_. “You want to do that here?” she questioned, clearly feigning that she wasn’t already totally on board with this idea. 

Waverly’s heart sped up at Nicole’s encouraging smile, excitement running through her veins as she got up on her hands and knees and proceeded to ‘convince’ her. “We are on private property,” Waverly reasoned as she carefully turned herself upside-down over Nicole, swaying the hammock slightly, “and there is no one around for miles,” she added between kisses down her stomach until she unbuckled her belt and slid her hand inside her girlfriend’s pants to cup her. She looked back to see Nicole biting her lower lip hard, pupils already blown wide. “But we can go back if you want…” she teased.

“...No,” Nicole answered, her voice low, “You make a very compelling argument,” she agreed before running her fingers lightly up the backs of Waverly’s thighs causing goosebumps to erupt over her entire body. Sliding her hands further under her sundress, Nicole slipped Waverly’s underwear off before stuffing them in her shirt pocket and positioned Waverly’s hips directly over her face, her dress a curtain around her head giving her the perfect view. She tried to pull her down closer but Waverly resisted.

“Such a tease,” Nicole joked.

It wasn’t that Waverly didn’t like it; on the contrary, actually. Nicole was way too good with her mouth, often leaving Waverly a trembling mess in this position with her head pillowed on Nicole’s thigh and her task forgotten.

Waverly nipped at Nicole’s hip bone. “You’d distract me too much and you know it.” She smirked as she pulled Nicole’s jeans and underwear down and off her sock covered feet.

“I still have hands, you know.” She demonstrated by lightly running her fingertip through Waverly’s already slick folds and up over her clit, earning her a gasp.

She tried to sound stern, but her voice came out breathy instead. “No touching...yet. I want to focus on you right now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole replied after she’d sucked her finger clean, “But then it’s my turn.”

 _Oh god_. Waverly’s breath hitched at the thought. Nicole usually tried to out-do her, pun intended, when she didn’t get to have Waverly first and her eyes slipped closed as she imagined just how the redhead planned to do that this time. Her mind started a beautiful spiral of possibilities until she shook her head and blinked her eyes open, turning her attention back to the task at hand. _Focus_.

She breathed in deeply, savoring Nicole’s heady scent and settled in, determined to take her time even if Nicole was more than ready after Waverly’s earlier ministrations across her chest. In fact, they both were. Waverly let out a soft exclamation, her own pulse throbbing between her legs at the sight of her lover already swollen and slick, all for her. Her own hips canted forward when she got her first good taste of Nicole and they moaned in unison, octaves apart. God, did she miss this. It hadn’t been that long but she had been thinking about it for days.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Waverly mumbled, her lips still close enough to graze over Nicole’s clit with each word. She kept up her careful exploration with her lips and tongue until Nicole was a writhing mess beneath her, familiar vocalizations she’d come to know meant that Nicole needed more. Waverly slowly circled Nicole’s entrance with one finger causing Nicole’s hips to buck up in anticipation. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to-” Nicole asked between gasps.

 _Why was she asking - oh. Oh_. Realization hit that Nicole was probably watching her, seeing her body clench around nothing and the thought sent a pulse of warmth radiating throughout her body. She hummed a no with her lips around Nicole’s clit, causing her to jolt up into her mouth.

Nicole cried out when Waverly finally slid deep inside, “God _yes_...just like that.” Her breath came out in uneven pants and each one hit Waverly at the apex of her thighs, spurring her on further. She kept up the gentle suction on her clit as best she could in tandem with deep thrusts inside, ending each of them with a curl of her fingers until Nicole was whimpering with every last one.

Then she felt it. The telltale fluttering around her fingers that sent her own need skyrocketing, so much so that she had to pull back, gasping for air only to be met with the view of her own fingers, slick and plunging in and out of her lover. _Oh fuck_. Her body’s instinctual reaction was a powerful full body shudder, muscles tensing until she could feel her own arousal starting to drip down her leg.

“Fuck... _Waverly_ ,” Nicole’s words turned into shouts of joy as she came undone and Waverly _almost_ went with her without ever being touched, pushed to the edge by her lover’s pleasure with every single one of her senses.

Nicole was loud. Louder than normal. Probably because they were practically in the middle of nowhere and she didn’t have to keep quiet but Waverly liked to think it had at least something to do with her ever increasing skills. Perhaps it had a little to do with the view as well she thought, a little self-consciously. 

She slowed her movements until the last tremors ebbed and Nicole’s body finally relaxed, then gently slid her fingers out and sucked them clean, the taste making the ache between her legs increase.

“Oh my god, baby, you’re-” Nicole started but Waverly quickly turned back around, which was no small feat in a nylon hammock, mumbled a ‘later’ against her lips and kissed her languidly, effectively silencing her. Her slight embarrassment combined with her determination to keep this all about Nicole, at least long enough for her to catch her breath, was enough to tamp down the throbbing between her thighs, at least for now. Nicole took the hint and Waverly settled down to rest for a moment, enjoying the blissed out look on Nicole’s face as she caught her breath.

The dappled sunlight danced over red hair and pale skin, occasionally illuminating her eyes into a brilliant golden brown. An overwhelming feeling of love filled Waverly, her heart almost aching with it as she reached up to tuck a lock of red hair behind Nicole’s ear, hand settling on her cheek.

“Nicole, I...I -” Her chest tightened and her forehead creased in apprehension, like those three words she wanted so badly to say could somehow hurt Nicole.

A look of understanding came over Nicole’s face. “Shhh, I know, baby,” she cooed, reaching up to grasp the hand that was on her cheek and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s palm.

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “No, I need to say it,” her words a pained whisper, “It hurts more every time I don’t.”

Nicole’s brow furrowed in concern at the idea of Waverly in pain so she nodded encouragingly, ever patient.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Waverly propped herself up on an elbow. “Nicole Haught,” she started, unable to help her wide smile even though tears welled in her eyes, “I love you.” A pang of fear shot through her, fear that the universe would take her lover away now that she’d voiced her feelings out loud. She sucked in a shaky breath, her next words rough with emotion, “God, I love you so much it scares me. The thought of losing you -”

“Hey, I’m still here. I’m right here,” Nicole reassured her, taking their hands and putting them over her heart, the beat strong and steady. “Remember,” she said as she touched their foreheads together, noses bumping, “As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

 _‘Forever. I want you forever’,_ she thought. But those words she could keep to herself, at least for a little while longer. She surged forward instead to capture her lips in a heated kiss, pouring all of her love into it instead.

After a moment Nicole pulled back, stroking her thumbs over Waverly’s cheeks above her. “Waverly Earp.” She was positively beaming, dimple on full display. “I love you,” she stated with such conviction it sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine. 

A shy smile crept over Waverly’s face. “Yeah?” Waverly had suspected as much but never accepted it, doubting anyone could actually truly love her. It was more of a defense mechanism than any doubt of Nicole’s feelings, considering everyone who supposedly did love her eventually left her.

Nicole lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. “More than you know,” she said earnestly.

“I love you, too,” Waverly said again, both of them grinning like fools. Fools in love. Their grins slowly dropped however, both suddenly overcome with need for one another. Waverly’s gaze flickered between Nicole’s eyes and lips until they both leaned in, the kiss slow and deep and dizzying.

Nicole reached up and gently slid one strap of Waverly’s dress off her shoulder and down her arm with a feather light touch, the now loose fabric allowing her breast to spill free. She curled upward and took it into her mouth, warm swirls of her tongue sending tiny shocks outward to Waverly’s fingertips and she moaned, the need to touch her, to get closer, irresistible. 

But before she could do anything, Nicole flipped them, setting the hammock swinging as she settled over Waverly, then laced their fingers together and kissed the back of Waverly’s hand reverently.

Fire caught in Waverly’s belly, even more intense than before but oh so different. This want had no end goal, only the all-consuming need to get as close as she possibly could to Nicole, to meld into one. And _oh_ how she wished they weren’t still half clothed, that she could feel all that skin pressed against her, but somehow it made it even more raw, even more desperate.

Nicole snaked her arm up Waverly’s back and cradled her head in her palm as she adjusted their legs and lifted her dress. She paused then, studying Waverly’s face like she’d never seen it before and Waverly was captivated by the intensity in her eyes.

“ _Nicole_ ,” she whimpered softly as their center’s finally met, Nicole’s comforting weight grounding her in the moment.

“God, Waverly,” she choked out, squeezing their hands tighter as her breath stuttered when they finally began to move together.

Waverly felt like the last barrier around her heart had been torn down with her confession, letting her love Nicole freely. No holding back. It was breathtaking. And Nicole returned it in spades. The way Nicole was looking at her, like she was _everything_ , would have sent her over the edge even if they weren’t touching. 

But _oh_ , were they touching. Bodies pressed so intimately together she wasn’t sure where one ended and the other began. She held on as long as she could, wanting this feeling to last for as long as possible. The rest of the world completely dropped away, the roll of their bodies so exquisite she fought to keep her eyes open, wanting to share in this moment, to remember it forever.

A shuddering gasp left Waverly’s lips as she began to fall, Nicole following right behind her as their mouths fell open against each other, soft moans floating between them until they whispered each other’s names as they came together.

The swell of emotions was too much and Waverly cursed the tears in her eyes for obscuring her vision, blinking rapidly until she could see Nicole again only to realize she was doing the same. And then Nicole bent down and took her lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life until they were both gasping for breath.

Still trembling, they rolled onto their sides and stayed there for a while, holding each other, murmuring affirmations of love and tracing comforting patterns over skin until their eyes were dry.

Waverly was content to stay there, safe in her arms for eternity but after a while, Nicole spoke up at last, “Now, I think I’ve waited long enough for my turn,” she said, causing Waverly’s eyebrow to lift as she bit her lip. “But we need to get out of this hammock for what I wanna do,” she added before fixing Waverly’s dress and pulling her own pants back on but leaving her shirt unbuttoned.

They couldn’t stop smiling through their kisses as they tumbled onto the picnic blanket beneath, Waverly ending up on her back with Nicole propped up on her side, half draped over her.

“I love you,” Waverly said again as she gently cupped Nicole’s face in her hands.

“You might have mentioned that before, now that I think about it,” Nicole teased through a dimpled grin.

Waverly kissed her again before replying, “You better get used to it. I’ll be saying it every chance I get. The floodgates have been opened.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, her voice was low as she ran the tip of her nose along Waverly’s jaw while her finger teased up the inside of her thigh, causing the brunette’s legs to open in anticipation. “Let’s see if we can open some more, shall we?”

“Here?” She let out a shaky breath as Nicole took her time kissing down her neck. 

“We are on private property,” Nicole echoed their earlier conversation, “No one around for _miles_ …” She sucked hard on that spot that drove Waverly absolutely crazy, earning herself another gasp and sharp involuntary arch of her back, her body molding up into Nicole’s hands. “And...no mattress to worry about soaking through.” There it was. The inevitable one-up that came with Waverly going first.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Waverly husked out, eyes hooded and body already humming with need again. “But are you sure we’ll need to worry about that last part?” she teased.

Silently accepting the challenge, Nicole wasted no time sliding down her body, drawing a line of kisses starting from her ankle, up one leg and then the other. Her tongue dipped out behind one knee, eliciting a giggle from Waverly.

Waverly’s hands ran up her own sides and cupped her breasts, wondering why on earth her dress was still on until she remembered where they were. She forgot again in an instant at the first touch of Nicole’s tongue, all the breath leaving her lungs as her body curled up and her hands flew into Nicole’s hair. She had expected a bit more teasing but Nicole seemed to be on a mission and Waverly was more than happy to go along for the ride. 

Flat strokes of her tongue turned into concentrated suction on her clit, alternating with gentle thrusts inside with her tongue. In what felt like no time at all, she could already feel the heat spreading across her chest and up to her ears, sure in the fact that they would be steaming if she checked. If she kept going just like that...

But then Nicole slipped one finger in, mouth never breaking contact with her clit and Waverly immediately begged for more. When she slipped the second finger in, Waverly threw her head back and let out a guttural ‘ _yes_ ’ as she found the perfect rhythm, body already beginning to shake with her impending release. 

After a moment, she spared a glance down at her lover between her legs, the sheer joy and lust on Nicole’s face clear as day and the sight sent her flying. She clamped her thighs around Nicole’s head, hips lifting up off the blanket as her orgasm swept through her, Nicole following her movements until she could slip out of the grip Waverly’s body had on her.

Nicole wisely tucked the skirt of Waverly’s dress up under her back before coming up to kiss her through a grin. Waverly moaned at the taste of herself on her lover’s lips and then again in surprise when Nicole entered her once more, immediately curling her fingers just right. 

Waverly hadn’t fully come down from her first release before the second was crashing through her in waves. Her eyelids fluttered and tears streamed down her face, struggling to keep eye contact as she hiccuped out, “I love you.”

“God, I love you too,” Nicole breathed out before taking her mouth in a rough kiss again. A rush of wetness hit her wrist, soaking the blanket below as Waverly moaned and whimpered against her mouth. She broke the kiss to watch Waverly’s face scrunched up in pleasure as she kept pumping into her, hitting _that spot_ with every stroke. “That’s it, baby.”

Almost delirious, Waverly didn’t know if she was still coming or coming again. All she knew was that she wasn’t done. Nicole tried to slip back down between her legs before the next one hit but desperately needing something to hang on to, Waverly pulled Nicole’s head tightly against her chest, one hand tangled in her hair while the other raked up her back, keeping her as close as she possibly could.

“Oh, god...don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she begged, her voice high and ragged.

“Never,” Nicole rasped out.

“Oh, Nicole...oh _fuck_ ... _yes!_ ” she sobbed out as Nicole coaxed another deluge out of her. A strangled scream left her lips, her arms a vice grip around Nicole, hanging on for dear life as her eyes rolled back and she left her body. 

Color. Explosions of color transported her across the universe, visions of distant nebulae all she could see, one dissolving into the next in a brilliant display. It wasn’t often she got to go there, and only ever with Nicole but the trip was well worth the wait.

Nicole eased her down slowly, riding out her aftershocks with gentle kisses and murmured praises, holding her tight as her shattered pieces coalesced back together.

“You okay there?” Nicole asked with a smug look.

As she came back to herself, Waverly couldn’t help the grin of complete satisfaction that blossomed across her face. She flung her arm over her eyes, everything still too bright as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. “Stardust. I’m stardust,” she mumbled.

Nicole shook her head and grinned at her lover’s incoherent ramblings. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Waverly slurred back, suddenly exhausted. When this whole thing started, she was expecting a small but satisfying orgasm, if anything. She was not, however, expecting to be completely _wrecked_. She was already planning how to return the feeling later.

Meanwhile, Nicole cleaned up what she could with her mouth and gently wiped up the rest with a dry corner of the blanket, Waverly whimpering at the contact on her oversensitized skin.

When she finally cracked her eyes open, she was thoroughly confused as to why she was looking at a tree instead of a ceiling until she remembered they were still on their picnic. For some strange reason that eluded even her, the realization sent laughter erupting from her spent form.

“What’s so funny?” Nicole asked, amused.

Waverly responded in between laughs, “We - we did it under a _tree_!”

Nicole took a second before giving up at figuring out why that was so funny. “Sure did,” she chuckled, more at Waverly than anything else. She slid Waverly’s underwear back on before scooping up her still giggling form and depositing her back in the hammock.

With a smile still plastered on her face, Waverly curled into her lover’s side, clinging on tightly as she hummed another, “I love you”, Nicole echoing the sentiment before they both drifted off to sleep.

*************************************************

What must have been hours later, judging by the fact that the sun was just touching the horizon, Waverly woke first to the sound of boots walking towards them. She quickly buttoned up Nicole’s shirt, waking her up in the process. 

“You guys better be decent!” Wynonna yelled from about 20 feet away.

Nicole popped her head up out of the cocoon of the hammock. “Hi, Wynonna.”

“Small miracle,” Wynonna said under her breath as she made her way over.

Waverly got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, thankful her own underwear were back on even though she didn’t remember how that happened. “Is everything ok?” she asked, a little concerned at Wynonna’s unexpected presence. 

Wynonna shrugged her shoulder, slightly proud of herself. “I made dinner.” she said. 

Waverly just raised an eyebrow at her. She knew her sister was probably bored with them out here all afternoon, but not _that_ bored.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I ordered Chinese. Yes, for all of us. Should be here in 30.”

Waverly smiled widely at her. “Aw, thanks.”

“Whoa, check out this sunset,” Nicole said from a few feet away.

“Oh, wow, it’s beautiful,” Waverly marveled quietly.

They all stood there for a while, watching the reds and oranges turn into purples and pinks. Waverly let out a contented sigh as they turned to gather their things. “This day was perfect.”

“You know what would’ve made it even better?” Wynonna asked, her face unreadable. She waited a beat for the questioning looks before answering, “If ants were the only thing getting into Haughtstuff’s pants on this picnic.” She gestured at Nicole’s incorrectly buttoned shirt. “Seriously, don’t you guys ever take a day off?” She turned to Waverly and added, “I was really hoping that was nap hair.” She shook her head in mock disapproval.

Nicole cursed under her breath as she quickly turned around to fix her shirt while Waverly self consciously tried to tame her hair. Wynonna started to help her pick up the picnic blanket but Waverly stopped her.

“Wait! Um, I’ll get the blanket,” Waverly offered, a blush creeping over her cheeks when her hand hit a damp spot.

“Jesus,” she muttered. “Ok, that’s it. I’m not touching any of this porn picnic stuff. I don’t even want to know what kinky shit’s in the basket.” 

“Vegan chickpea salad sandwiches aren’t ‘kinky’, Wynonna,” Waverly said exasperatedly. 

“Maybe not, but can you really call yourself vegan if you eat your girlfriend every chance you get?” her sister quipped back.

“Wynonna!” Waverly chastised as she turned beet red.

“Whatever. You brought it out here, you can bring it back.” Wynonna turned on her heel with a shiver of disgust and started the walk back to the homestead but not before adding over her shoulder with a yell, “And you better wash that blanket. Twice!”

Nicole sighed. “She’s going to call any picnic we ever have again a ‘porn picnic’ isn’t she?” she asked before moving to take down the hammock.

“Probably.” Waverly rolled her eyes after her sister’s retreating form and turned to face Nicole but did a double take once her eyes landed on her. 

The breeze blew gently through Nicole’s hair in the dimming light and Waverly was struck once again by her beauty, inside and out. Nicole had the purest heart of anyone she’d ever known and Waverly didn’t understand how she’d gotten so damn lucky with this relationship. Now that she’d given over her heart and soul completely, she knew it would destroy her if anything ever happened to Nicole. She swallowed hard and vowed right then and there she was going to do everything in her power to protect it, appreciate it, and enjoy every second of it while she could. 

She was all in. 

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly said quietly.

“Hmm?” Nicole looked up from packing up the hammock.

Waverly tried and failed to suppress a smile. “I love you.”


End file.
